


Rest

by megumiai30



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Do not read if you aren't ready for this kind of stuff, F/M, Kaito and Aoko's Daughter Appears, Omake, Passionate, Sweet, explicit themes, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: When Kaito returns home from a long day at work, his wife decides to comfort him.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Megumiai30 here. I just wanted to upload this piece of work that I posted of Fanfic to here. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Some information before you go in: 
> 
> Akemi- Kuroba Akemi: Kaito and Aoko's daughter,  
Shunji- Kuroba Shunji: Their son
> 
> Kaito and Aoko are 37 in this fanfic.

Rest

Kaito's shoulders lagged from a long day. He was tired from all the brainstorming and the tiring magic show that he had to perform that evening. He'd wish he could just go to bed and get some sleep and curl up. The children..! Wait, Akemi was at her friend Nozomi's place, and Shunji was at camp. Well, there's no better time to rest like no tomorrow like today! Kaito started to get excited at the prospect of rest. He finally(!) arrived home, walked in the front door where it was too dark… Did his wife also leave somewhere?

He suddenly felt hands covering his eyes and started to panic, "Who's there? I'm warning you, my wife's a police officer!" He flailed his hands until he heard a giggle from his attacker.

"I know she is. She must be very brave to scare you like that."

Kaito turned around to see his wife. He smiled, "Aoko!"

She giggled in return, "Welcome home, Kaito. How was the show tonight?"

"Well, everything went according to plan, but I think I could have done better, if it wasn't for my tiredness and aching body. I think I'm beginning to grow old." He smiled with all of his pearly whites smiling with that innocence that she had grown to love.

"But enough about me, what have you been up to, A~o~ko chan?" He asked while chanting her name playfully.

'Well, after I got home from the station, I've been doing housework, sending off the kids, and making dinner for my dear husband." Aoko replied with a similar look.

"Oh? And what will I be having anata?" Kaito asked with equal playfulness in his voice.

"Sashimi, of course!" Aoko replied with a bright smile, which immediately made Kaito gape in terror.

Aoko giggled at her husband's reaction until she caught sight of his puffed cheeks and folded arms and comforted him, "Oh Kaito, don't worry, I won't serve fish until I think you're deserving of it." She ended with a casual smile, but Kaito merely nodded slowly still shell shocked upon even hearing the word 'Fish'.

Aoko then ordered Kaito to go wash up and come eat dinner. When he asked if there was any fish involved, Aoko merely told him to wash up, and he did so. (With the ever doubting look on his face, to which she stuck out her tongue at him playfully.)

Aoko prepared dinner which was a very small affair of rice, miso soup, and hamburger steak. When she'd finished setting up the table, her husband came down, hair still wet. He looked more refreshed than he did when he first came back home and immediately sat down. Aoko followed suit, and Kaito after a quick 'Itadakimasu!' started to dig in as soon as the words had fallen from his mouth.

She giggled. It seemed like her husband was very hungry from all the work that he does, and it so happened that her shift ended early, so that gave her time to arrange for a meal for her and him. Or so it seemed…. But actually, she had another mission to complete today, and she was going to make sure, and really make sure she completed it without fail.

To be honest, she thought she had never met a more perfect environment to put the plan into action. Aoko began with the phrase, "Kaito, aren't you tired?"

Sounded innocent enough and Kaito with his head focused on the food, without looking up answered casually, "Well yeah, I've been-" He stopped when he looked up at his wife: There she was with an expression only known to the both of them.

It was a look only reserved for them that said, 'I want to take care of you…'

His face went red in an instant and he avoided eye contact with his wife, whose intense stare was...um…suggesting things. Before he knew it, he felt arms wrapped around his neck, a certain cheek rubbing his.

"Kaito…" Aoko breathed.

Kaito tensed up, he realized that caring yet suggestive tone. She seldom used it, but when she did, it usually meant a very passionate night between the two of them.

"Yes, Aoko-chan?" Kaito asked while his shoulders were tensing up.

Aoko kissed his cheek and leaned in to his ear, "Let's sleep early tonight, ne?"

Kaito sighed and wasn't able to talk for a while which made her kind of uneasy and became worried that he didn't want this and she thought that she had pushed him and asked very carefully, "Kaito, do you not want this?"

He sighed, "It's not that Aoko… It's just…."

Aoko turned his face so that he was facing her, and she was attentive, waiting for his answer. He sighed and said in defeat, "It's just…. I don't want to become a burden to you…"

She was confused, "A burden?"

He nodded, "Yeah, a burden. I mean, every time when I'm in the dumps or when I'm tired, you always do this for me while me…." He let out another sigh, "I don't do anything for you…."

Her eyes widened in realization, but she then quickly moved into action. Cupping her still self- blaming husband's cheeks, she pressed her lips to his hard. Well… that certainly put a stop to his ranting.

When Aoko had broken off she giggled, "Oh Kaito… We're childhood friends, we know about each other's secrets, we're married and have two children, and most of all, we're a couple. We can rely on each other, don't worry. And… If you don't think you've done this for me, I can remember a similar situation one month ago…"

When she finished off, he realized that one month ago, the roles were reversed and he laughed in embarrassment , "Oh, yeah… I remember that time where you looked so stressed I…" He trailed off.

"Uh-huh." Aoko nodded, and just then Kaito realized something: His wife was still in her police uniform, with long stockings beautifully encasing her legs, her skirt a little hiked up to show off her long legs, her figure was tight fitting for her uniform…. His wife certainly gave a lot of effort for this, and suddenly he closed his eyes in defeat, "Police Officer Kuroba… I give up, would you escort a mere magician like me to our bedroom?"

Aoko smiled and took a hold of his hand and replied in a deep voice, "Of course, Mr. Kuroba, or Kaito Kid?"

Kaito laughed. That was an inside joke, but she used it time to time in situations when they were alone and could always use a laugh.

She led her childhood friend up the stairs, through the hallway passing through their children's rooms, and reached their bedroom. She pulled him in and closed the door, but didn't lock it, and Kaito asked in concern, "Don't you think the children might see something they aren't prepared for?"

"Akemi's coming back tomorrow and Shunji's at camp for two weeks… that started yesterday. We're all alone, anata." Aoko said while she wrapped her arms around him and looked at him with a seductive but warm look to which he kissed her chastely but with much passion. It seemed like Kaito was in charge of the kiss with his initiating and all, but very soon after Aoko took over the reins.

Aoko had taken over the reins and she put her hands under her husband's shirt, finding out that it was all bare skin. She smirked and she skimmed over his back while Kaito in shock, let his hands go under her uniform jacket and past her button up shirt to reach the bare skin, and he also glazed upon finding it.

She led him to the bed gently in midst of their make out session. Until his back had made contact with the mattress of the bed he had barely known that he had been guided by his wife, who was now on top of him in an intimate moment. He tried to sit up, but she stopped him by pushing him back down with a face saying, "Please let me…" She shed her police uniform jacket and buttoned down her shirt. Kaito enjoyed the sight quite well, gasping in awe when she had taken off her dress shirt leaving her top with nothing but her bra and her milky skin which he loved to skim his hands over. He gasped in awe. Aoko giggled, she knew that he would appreciate this and asked him, "Enjoying the view?"

Kaito nodded vigorously. He was without words, and couldn't speak and taking in the sight. Aoko smirked and taking in the sight quite humorously asked him in a serious face, "Hmph. It looks like you're focusing on something else, am I not good enough for you?"

Kaito came to his senses after taking in and enjoying the sight that was his wife. Even though he had teased her a great deal when in came to her body back in high school, he was just teasing, and… that was nearly twenty years ago. Now, she had grown quite a lot(Even though he would have loved her nevertheless.).

"No, of course not! I was just taking in the sight that was my beautiful wife…."

Aoko blushed. Even though it was just a short sentence, he was able to dazzle her and make her feel loved. She asked, "Really?"

Kaito nodded, "Of course." He caressed her cheek and then continued, "You're still that childhood friend that I met at the clock tower. Whom also followed me to high school and marriage, who became my wife and then the mother to my dear two children… You're still that friend, anata…Thanks." He ended with a blush and wink.

Aoko herself felt her face heat up and smile to which she replied, "Same to you, Kid-san."

Kaito smiled, and soon afterwards found that his dear wife was pulling up his shirt so they could go on with this secret act that was only known to the both of them. Kaito was happy to oblige; raising his arms so his wife could easily take off his shirt. When his t-shirt was taken off, he strangely felt a chill go down his spine as if the room was cold and shivered. He soon found the reason for it: his wife was going over his bare skin with her cool fingers, running her fingers over the places where she had found most sensitive in their eighteen years of marriage.

Kaito tensed up and grunted. She knew that was a sensitive spot. Yet she had used that knowledge to not tease him this time around, but in order to give him pleasure from that one act. As she was working, he thought it wasn't fair that he was the only one to receive this kind of service. After all, they were a couple, not some sort of one-night stand or such. So he took the opportunity to untie his wife's bra as she was touching and kissing his sensitive spots and merely rubbing the skin there. Aoko tensed up in return, let go of him, faced her husband and with a playful voice said, "I thought you let me…."

Kaito smirked in return and replied, "Yeah, well….As you can see, we're a couple, equal beings, and I thought it might be best for me to give you the same treatment…" With that last word, Kaito pecked Aoko's nose, and flipped their positions so that he was on top. As he took a look at her face, he saw that she was blushing cutely, out of shyness or because she loved him so much he didn't know, but one thing was certain: She looked exactly as she did eighteen years ago….. Kaito felt the need to address it, "You know, you look exactly the same as you did eighteen years ago, during our first night together…."

Aoko blushed more and tried to brush it off by saying, "Enough with the flattering, I've had two children, gained a little bit of weight, found some wrinkles on my neck, and most of all, I'm thirty seven this year…. If at all, I look like an obasan!" She ended with a warm smile to which Kaito snickered, "Hmm… I wouldn't call you an obasan, more of a young oneesan. And even though I perform magic, I merely tell you the truth: You certainly look the same as you did way back then."

Aoko covered her face, to which Kaito removed them from her face so he could kiss her fully, and his hand moved down to her chest where he had just removed her bra to massage her breasts. Aoko gasped and moaned into the kiss. Even though it really had been eighteen years, the feeling of it, the experience never got old. So she merely enjoyed the ride as her husband moved from her lips, trailed down softly while pecking her neck, kissed her breasts, and moved south. Her dress was in the way so he immediately unzipped it and threw it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her stockings that graced her beautiful legs, and her panties. Kaito stopped right there just taking in the majestic sight of his wife, and his wife opened her eyes after enjoying the ride her husband had taken her and after examining his face that was just staring she asked while sitting up and caressing her husband's cheek, "What's wrong, anata?"

Kaito shook his head, "Nothing… It's just… You may be sick of hearing it but…." Kaito paused for a moment while Aoko waited for him to finish his sentence, "But…?"

"You look so beautiful….anata…" Kaito whispered out.

Aoko blushed and giggled, "Thanks. You're not bad yourself…anata…"

Kaito in turn laughed, following his wife, and the two began to engage in an all out laughing festival which developed into a tickle festival that ended when Aoko pushed her husband down so she could be on top. She finally pinned him down and they were laughing until she remarked, "I can't believe this…"

"What? That you just relived your childhood? Our the fact that you found out that your husband is handsome?"

Aoko stuck out her tounge, "Well you're right about that, but I can't believe we came this far…"

Kaito nodded knowing what she was talking about. When they were young they would indulge in tickle contests, run around and play with each other until they ran out of energy. When they were teenagers, she found about his secret and then they started to date, and eventually they married, had two wonderful children and made some wacky friends on the way. They had come this far and she just couldn't believe it…

"Thanks again anata…" Aoko said with a giggle.

Kaito smiled fondly, "Anytime A~o~ko chan!"

Aoko moved to the matter at hand: she shed his pants and massaged him through his boxers to which he reacted with his eyes closed, his teeth grinding and grunts, "Aoko…"

She took notice of his groan and took off his boxers, leaving him naked entirely. She thought it wasn't fair, so she took off her stockings and panties so he could appreciate it, and he sure did. After she had taken off the last article of clothing, she was blushing, and found that her husband was in the same situation.

'Why am I blushing? We've been married for eighteen years….' They both thought.

Aoko took action first, and moved on top of him, lowering her self on his arousal and gasping. Once she was finally used to that common feeling of him inside her, she started to move her hips. Kaito on the other hand on the bed was enjoying the strokes of pleasure and the sight of his lovely wife going up and down. He fisted the sheets beneath him and in one hand took hold of her perfect hip. The mood between them was so peaceful yet they panted with each other, groaned and their hips moved in synchronization, as if they were dancing with each other. Well of course, they've been married for eighteen years, they were used to it.

Their chests heaved up and down with each breath and in Aoko's case, Kaito very much enjoyed the sight of his wife on top of him. Chest heaving up and down, breasts bouncing, and a beautiful blush that took place on her cheeks… Kaito was struck in awe as he enjoyed and moaned along with her, until he thought that this wasn't fair and sat up so that he could face his wife.

"Aoko." Kaito moaned as he was moving with her.

"Yes, Kaito?" Aoko asked with a breath. She was enjoying it also.

"..Love you.." Kaito breathed out and kissed her. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck while he moved in her, and kissed her.

Kaito used this opportunity to switch places, and he flipped them over and lay down his wife on the bed, so he could be on top of her. During the process, Aoko was disappointed because they had broken contact on the lips, but soon giggled as her husband kissed her as he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist never wanting to let go, and her hands reached his back pulling him more close to her, not wanting to have any inch of space between them. They moved very harmoniously with each other as they had did when she was on top. They moaned and panted until they both of them realized that they didn't have much time left.

Kaito was the one who announced it first, "Aoko, I don't think I have much more time…"

Aoko replied with a kiss, "Me too…"

As they reached their peak, they shouted each other's names.

"Aoko!"

"Kaito!"

After that thrilling moment of euphoria, they both panted as they recovered from their peaks and he had rolled off of her, laying beside her and had wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close to him to which his wife had obliged and simply snuggled right into the crook of his neck. They enjoyed this very comfortable position they were used to until Kaito laughed.

Aoko looked up at her husband with a confused look and asked him, "What?"

Kaito replied, "Nothing. It just feels surreal, you know?"

Aoko chuckled, "I know what you mean. From best friends to eighteen years as a couple…"

He chuckled in response, "Yup, and the fact that this position was the exact same position we were in back during our first night together…. Really makes this surreal…" He whispered on that last line, to which she giggled.

She nodded, sensing that he was beginning to feel tired much more than he did normally, and she was also feeling much more tired than before, so after some peaceful silence had passed she called her husband's name, "Kaito."

Kaito opened his droopy eyes and answered, "Huh?"

"Thanks for being my friend and my husband… I love you..." She had whispered to his ear and then kissed him on the cheek.

Kaito in turn, merely smiled tiredly. Aoko smiled back knowing what it meant, kissed his cheek, nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and fell asleep in that comfortable state, the state that they first engaged during their first night and fell into a peaceful slumber.

'No thank you Aoko…. For being with me always: even in rough times… I love you…' 

Omake:

Akemi had returned home with a yawn early the next morning. The slumber party had lasted all night, making her pull an all-nighter. She wanted nothing to do but to eat some breakfast, take a shower and take a nice nap. So it was an understatement when was surprised to find that the dining table had been left messy. Her shoulders falling down in disappointment, she had put the side dishes back into the fridge, washed the dishes that were still left, and enjoyed her breakfast. It was weird, her mother usually cleans everything up before she closes up shop…. Then she thought that she and Shunji weren't home yesterday…! She shook her head in realization and sighed. She cleaned up after herself, wrote a note and put it on the table, and fell asleep on the couch with the A/C on while covering herself in her blanket.

A little while later Aoko and Kaito had woken up and they washed up, made themselves formidable, and Aoko walked down to the kitchen first to fix up a meal and to clean up yesterday's dinner. When she reached the dining table, she found a note. She furrowed her eyes in confusion as she picked it up and read it,

Dear Mother and Father,

I have come home from my slumber party to find a messed up kitchen. Do not fret, dearest parents, I have taken care of the dishes but I realized that you must have had a great time yesterday and decided to let you enjoy your remaining time. But, please mother dearest have mercy on me when you find I am taking a nap with my blanket brought down from my room, for I am tired for pulling an all-nighter at the slumber party.

Love, Your daughter

Akemi

Aoko chuckled after she had read her daughter's letter and set it down, She found that the dishes from yesterday were all washed, in their places, the table cleaned and her daughter taking a snooze on the couch with the A/C on with her blanket. Yes she did dislike it, but she decided to let it go for now. They had owed her one. Kaito came downstairs to find his daughter covered in blankets so he adressed the matter to his wife, "Ake-chan's sleeping in there with her blanket with the A/C on."

Aoko giggled, "Well, we owe her one," and handed him the letter, to which Kaito laughed and exclaimed, "Looks like we're having dinner outside of Ake-chan's choice today."

Aoko giggled, "Yup, so until then do you want to.." She trailed off suggestively.

Kaito smirked, "As you wish my lady…." And they reached for one another until they heard a yawn.

Akemi was rubbing her eyes, smirking when she caught sight of her parents, leaned on the doorframe and asked in a merry voice, "So… how about going for yakiniku this evening?" The couple merely giggled upon hearing Ake-chan's voice. They were lucky to have a family such as this and they truly felt blessed to have each other as spouses.

Owari


End file.
